A variety of applications benefit from protection of residents, employees, personal property, and the like, by using security monitoring systems within facilities, e.g., to monitor and/or sense certain conditions such as a facility-operations problem or the presence of an unwanted intruder. Many such security systems are connected to a central control unit and monitored by an operator who can alert the appropriate emergency services in the event of an unwanted intruder. Such security systems often include a combination of sensing devices and alarm devices and some also include cameras.
Security systems are often provided with wireless communication capabilities. In certain instances, a security system can wirelessly communicate with sensing devices and alarm devices. Further, a security system can additionally or alternatively also communicate wirelessly with a remote security monitoring system. Wireless communication standards are ever-changing, and increasing in speed. Due to the fast changing technology for wireless communication and other changing issues, security systems need commensurate abilities to adapt accordingly.